


In The Bedroom

by minori_k



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Digital Painting, Drawing, Fanart, M/M, Male Slash, NSFW Art, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minori_k/pseuds/minori_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lads are in the bedroom and doing very intimate thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Bedroom

In The Bedroom.

 

Beautiful Bodie.

 

Sleeping Beauties?


End file.
